I Wanna Be the Rain
by year of the snake
Summary: Inuyasha proposed to Kagome, at an odd time, and she agreed. They are to be married in a month. What happens when Inuyasha runs off, jilting her? What is his family's obligation? She still has to wed but whom? This is a Feudal Era song fiction. Ka/Sess
1. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **who owns him and the entire castHello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe! I also don't own **I Wanna Be the Rain **I believe RBD owns it.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

**I Wanna Be the Rain**

Inuyasha stared disbelievingly at his claws. They appeared to be freshly washed, in blood.

'I've done it? This is it?' He had spent so long; so much extra time and incredible pain to have it end in such a disappointing anti-climax? 'This is what is left of our dream, our goal, a few drops of blood?' He was dead silent.

Suddenly, as that is how everything happens to someone deep in thought, someone wrapped arms around him from behind. "You did it Inuyasha!" she said in a content and proud tone.

"Y-yeah, I guess I did." Everyone was there, shocked, in some it sank in faster. Kagome had been the first to recover.

They had found Naraku just 12 miles upstream from the place he had absorbed an extremely powerful water demon. The demon was young but his power had overwhelmed his youth completely.

It was this demon who had in essence made their take down of Naraku possible. He hated Naraku, so much so that after being absorbed he started to compromise everything the evil being tried to do, from the inside.

Earlier that day Naraku had called his minions, they arrived just before Inuyasha flanked by Kouga and Sesshoumaru and their packs arrived. Naraku had so many minions to help him that they managed to keep everyone but Inuyasha from reaching him. And that was just fine he could handle the pup or so he thought.

Six minutes into their dance with death he flung the brat's sword 35 or so feet away. Then in the opening of 1.26 seconds of Inuyasha's shock Naraku slashed the hanyou across the stomach with a wicked 'tree root'. His tentacle came back with rapidly drying blood.

The black head grinned. He had won. He turned to watch his underlings battle, saving the death of our young half-dog for a desperate spot, should it come.

He never even saw it coming. He felt pain for only one second, the last thing he saw was a demonic half-demon turning to glare at him with eyes so red they haunt the nightmares of all who sleep.

Just like that his torn heart stopped.

Seeing his long time enemy like that drove his demon blood from his mind. Inuyasha stared at his hands slowly taking it in.

All bloodshed stopped. Most of the enemy regained their own minds and ran off to start new lives. Kanna being a void demon faded away, into her own void, the kazana, filling it.

Kagura fell, gripping her chest. It hurt badly but in a strange way it comforted her. A fog she hadn't realized had always filled her mind dissipated. A calm breeze drifted through the battlefield as she smiled softly. The pain subsided. Her standing up had transformed from a quick snap into a gentle movement.

Everyone stayed to see the fate of the trinket that started it all. Kagome picked up the orb, purifying it in a breath. She then handed it to the victor. "Just as I promised."

Inuyasha once again stared at his hand. 'A selfless wish will make this thing go away forever.' He attempted to hand it back; after all she was the least selfish person he knew. "You make the wish Kagome. Make it disappear."

She shook her head. "No Inuyasha. I can't think of a selfless wish. Besides I promised it to you."

'If she can't think of a selfless wish I don't stand a chance! Kagome please take it! Please say you're just kidding! You're always doing things for others, why can't you do this for me?!?' he cried desperately in his head. 'Always doing things for others, you almost never do anything for yourself.' Inuyasha went from panicked to smiles. 'I know the wish. I wish Kagome to be happy for the rest of her life.'

He knew there was a high chance that she would leave him alone again. But he was willing to let her go to make her happy. Even though he doesn't want to lose the only one who truly loves him as himself. He loves her so much if she wants to leave he would let her, in his heart he prayed she'd always be with him. The jewel melted away.

"What did you wish for Inuyasha?"

He just smiled a bittersweet smile in her direction. He wanted to tell her but his 'manliness' wouldn't let him. "Kagome," He took a gut filling breath. "Will you marry me?"

"Is that what you wished for Inuyasha?" she asked frightened that the jewel might still be in this world.

"No. But now that this is all over I… If it would make you happy, please marry me?"

Everyone was in complete shock once again that day. Inuyasha was being bold with his feelings.

"Yes!" Her head was abruptly on his chest.

Sesshoumaru sighed and stepped forward. He knew his duty to his family. "Are you both sure about this?"

His question threw them for a loop for a few seconds then they both said, "Yes."

He took a pouch from his kimono. Inside was a powdery, navy blue pigment. "Inuyasha you need to mark her as your intended." He opened the small pouch and brushed out around half the pigment into a small bowl. "You have to mix some of your saliva and blood into this until it becomes like a salve in texture."

Kouga looked upset, but he had long ago accepted that this was inevitable. He and his pack turned and left. He wasn't needed here. It hurt too much to stay anyway.

Miroku was still dumbfounded that Inuyasha was being this bold with a woman. Sango and Shippo were watching to sate their curiosity. Kagura was happy for them. She was watching because she was a very romantic person, now that Naraku's hold on her heart was gone.

The powder quickly turned into the salve he needed. "Now Inuyasha draw our family crest on her forehead, cheeks and collarbone hollow."

"Right." He took some of the blue paste and was about to start when… "What is the family crest?"

Sesshoumaru pointed to his own forehead.

"Oh." He drew a waning moon in all the areas he was told.

"Wash it off in two hours." Sesshoumaru started to leave with his remaining powder and followers.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, where you going?"

"To prepare your ceremony. I will retrieve you in a month. Be ready." Then the trees blocked him from view.

Kagura chose this time to step forward. "May I join you all? I have nowhere to go. And I would love to help you prepare your part in the ceremony."

"Sure." Kagome said. "I'll probably need the help."

They all gathered their things and headed back towards Kaede's village. They stopped early for the night two hours later.

Kagome and Sango went to wash while Kagura filled the boys in on demon marriages.

When they came back Kagome's face had light blue tinted moons where they had been dark before. Kagura explained that the marks remained only because Kagome had such fair skin. They would fade in a couple of days like all skin stains.

During the month Kagura and the group became close friends. They found she had become a sweet, quiet young woman, with a temper to match Inuyasha. They also saw that she was happy-go-lucky by nature.

Kagome had lost the ability to return to the future the year before and was still unable to jump time. But she was okay with it by now. Still she wishes she could tell her family about this. To have them there.

Skipping ahead to the end of the month Sesshoumaru returned one day early. Because the last of the preparations had to be completed here, where they would be joined.

He noticed Inuyasha seemed distant. 'It must be pre-wedding jitters. Inuyasha was never good with emotions.'

Everyone else was so busy that no one else noticed Inuyasha was very distracted.

'I don't think I was ever truly in love with Kagome. I can't go through this ceremony. It's not fair to Kagome; I'm in love with… someone else. Kagome I'm so sorry.' He looked at the soon-to-be-bride. She was smiling that beautiful smile that used to make his heart leap and fill him with happiness. Now it just brought despair, 'cause he would be the cause of its disappearance. He had found a way to be with the one he loves. He had been putting it off for a week, hoping that he was wrong, hoping that he did love Kagome. He wasn't wrong. 'I can't deprive her of marring someone who truly loves her. I have to go… tonight. Oh my love tonight.'

212212212212212212212212212212212212212212212212212212212212212212212212212212

Okay everyone this is the first chapter of my Valentine's Day Special. Yes I know it isn't Valentine's Day yet… the end chapter of this short story will be out on Valentine's Day. This will end up as a song fic. It's just not to the point of having the song added yet. Please don't kill me for the ending of this chapter.

All reviews are welcome and embraced, although I don't know how I'll be able to embrace them as there on the internet.

Thanks for reading. Please review! Write again soon. Bye!


	2. Even the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **who owns him and the entire castHello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe! I also don't own **I Wanna Be the Rain **I believe RBD owns it.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

**Chapter 2**

That night Inuyasha approached his love. She loved him too, though she fought it and tried not to, she even helped prepare his wedding. All the while daydreaming that it was she that would be given to the bridegroom, or that he would suddenly stop the wedding and run away with her. But she never wanted to hurt Kagome. She loves Kagome like a sister. How could she fall in love with Inuyasha of all people?

That night when everyone was asleep Inuyasha told her he loved her. She couldn't deny that she loved him anymore. She quickly wrote a note and left it for Kagome. Then they exited the village. By sunrise they would be on the Continent. (China)

When Kagome read the letter that had been placed on her chest during the night she screamed. It was a heartbreaking scream, so painful in its tone that all trees within 10 miles wept. Great gobs of sap rolled down their surface.

Dear Kagome,

First I want to say I love you. Second Inuyasha loves you. We both want you to be happy.

But the purpose of this letter is not to wish you happiness; but to beg for forgiveness.

We are in love with each other. By the time you read this we will be on the Continent. Then we will be married.

We wish you love and happiness all your life long,

Inuyasha & Kagura

Sesshoumaru rushed back from gathering the last things he needed for the ceremony. He had been 20 and a half miles away. But he got back in seconds.

"What happened?" he demanded as soon as he entered.

Kagome was crying on her bed roll, Sango had tears streaming down her face while she tried to comfort Kagome. Shippo was crying in his mother figure's lap. Miroku looked like he didn't know whether to cry, comfort those who were crying or hunt down the cause of their pain.

Miroku pointed to a paper resting on the floor. Sesshoumaru's eyes quickly digested the message. He growled. 'Inuyasha had only just proved he deserved father's blood then he goes and disgraces the entire family and his bride. And now I have to do damage clean up.'

He knew what he had to do to save his honor and by doing so he would redeem her honor also.

The girl who had cried so intensely was now asleep.

"I will marry the girl in Inuyasha's place."

"What!?!" yelped the remaining conscious people.

"I will marry Kagome. It is my duty. My family's honor is at stake. Mine personally. I will not allow my name to be tarnished."

It was a custom in those days that when a marriage was agree upon if the groom left, or died the family of the bridegroom still had to provide her with a husband to protect their honor, this extended to second and third cousins if need be. That duty fell to the closest eligible male relation of the bridegroom first. If he refused he was sacrificing his own honor and the next male was offered the bride. The male that accepted her hand protected his honor, her honor and his family's name. If the original bridegroom left he had no honor.

"She will not like that." Sango said.

"Who else will have her now that she has been jilted? No one. No one wants a girl whose bridegroom left her and his family would not restore her honor."

Kaede who had joined them shortly after Sesshoumaru entered nodded as did the other two adults. "And it must be soon, before word gets out. Because this is even worst then a simple jilting. He left her for one who was not long ago an enemy."

"Yes I can see how that could be even worst for her reputation."

"She will become my bride today. Make her ready. I will be back at midday."

"Wait Sesshoumaru! This isn't fair. She just lost Inuyasha, and she doesn't know that this will ruin her…" stated Sango on Kagome's behalf.

"I'll do it." said the numbed voice of Kagome.

Sesshoumaru nodded at her and left. He went to find Jaken to make ready the ceremony, 'He will have to bind us. I was going to bind them but I cannot now.' Then he'd have to dress.

Kagome was dressed in beautiful wedding garb. It told of both the house that was giving her away and the house that was receiving her. On the back it had a large navy blue, waning moon with a smaller white, blooming, sakura branch inside it. Her face that should have held a glowing smile was stoic, her eyes red, numbed blanks. She made her promise in a dull voice. Her movements were graceful and well thought out.

Sesshoumaru was also dressed in stunning wedding grab. His proclaimed that he was of the Western House, with only a giant, navy moon on the back. His hair was tugged into a high ponytail so his proud symbol showed well enough.

Jaken stood between them. He had been upset when he found his master's honor relied on his marriage to a human. But his master's honor is of high importance.

After they had spoken the vows and all other parts of the strange ritual was done only two things were left, a highly potent herbal drink that when shared binds two people completely to each other, following that they would mark each other.

She drank half the cup like she knew she must, Jaken watched as she gifted it to his lord. Jaken wanted very badly to knock the cup from his lordship's fingers before it got to his lips, before he could forever intertwine his life with a human.

Now it was time for them to mark each other, the marks would be in the cavity between their collarbones. Sesshoumaru went first outlining his family crest in her skin with his nail, then putting some of that blue pigment in the small line. Then it was Kagome's turn. She was franticly thinking, 'What mark could I leave?' She refused to use the same mark that she had chosen for Inuyasha, a five pointed star. But what could she use? She picked up the dagger she was to use to mark him and looked about her for ideas. She looked up at her bridegroom, her mate, and got the idea she needed. It was a little ironic. She carefully cut his throat with the dagger and placed the pigment in her marking. There in the hollow between his collarbones was a waxing moon.

"What does this stuff do anyway?" she inquired about the blue pigment.

"As a powder it causes rapid scaring in open wounds, by sundown they will be white scars."

"And when it was…"Her eyes watered. "a paste?"

"It gives off a smell for a month that tells other demons you are to be mated soon and to whom."

"Oh." she said quietly.

They had had many witnesses. Of course there were both of their little groups. Kouga refuse to come but many of his pack and Ayame attended. Jinenji and his mother had come; she had sighed and blushed when she had to help Sango design intricate patterns in Kagome's hair. Shiori had heard of the wedding and she and her mother got their 10 minutes after it ended. Houjou Akitoki, his wife and father-in-law made it but left before the ceremony was over as Akitoki gets sick at the sight of blood. Sesshoumaru had no other family then Inuyasha and of course he wasn't there but 5-10 of his allies came. Only one other demon lords came, the Lord of the South, and his mate, along with their three children. The other lords wanted nothing to do with a hanyou marriage.

Kagome went off to be a good little hostess and greet her guests.

She went to Sango, Kaede and Miroku first. "Thank you for all your help."

"It was our pleasure dear. It was a beautiful wedding. I had never thought I'd see a demonic one. It was lovely." Kaede hugged her. "May your marriage be eternally blessed with joy and children." That was a sentiment that everyone would say. It was the traditional marriage wish.

Sango who had been against the marriage, couldn't help but think she had let Kagome down. So when she hugged her friend she choked out as much of the marriage blessing as she could, only just making it to the word joy.

"It will be only Sango." Kagome patted her back. "Sesshoumaru is a good man."

Miroku gently pulled Kagome from Sango's grip so he and the other guests could bless her marriage. "Kagome any man would be proud to marry a bride such as you. I am just sorry Sesshoumaru plucked you up before I could." He smiled at her brightly thought it didn't reach his eyes. Then he looked her over. "Just beautiful."

He then took Sango to Kaede's before she could make a scene. He'd be back to talk to Sesshoumaru. He wouldn't say the marriage wish to Kagome, if he did he knew he'd add love and that would just hurt her more. But he knew she deserved love more than most.

Ayame and the wolves found her next. They greeted her enthusiastically. Ayame gave her a carved flower like the one in her hair, it was a symbol of love to her, not that she said so. "We bless your marriage with joy and strong pups." said Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku and the other humanoid wolves from Kouga's tribe while their white and brown counterparts howled at their feet. They had already spoken to Sesshoumaru.

Jinenji, Shiori and their mothers came up next. As they left together the two women talked about how much the demon lord reminded them of their own loves.

Meantime Sesshoumaru found himself in the clutches of the monk. "May your marriage be eternally blessed with joy and children my lord."

"What is it monk?" He knew that wasn't the only reason the human had come to him.

"While you saved your and her honor here and I commend you for that, she deserves," he almost said love, "happiness. Please give her that."

He just looked at the man with his cold, blank stare.

When everyone who knew Kagome had spoken to her Sesshoumaru reached her side. His allies and the lord would want to speak to them together.

His allies quickly came, were introduced, said the marriage wish and vanished. But the lord had more on his mind.

"Ah Sesshoumaru, what a beautiful wedding."

"This is Lord Kakeru, Lady Raia, and their children, Masami, Takeru, and Mui."

She bowed to them and them to her. They were some type of bird demons, predatory birds.

"I've never seen a bride and bridegroom complement each other by contrast, it is wounderful! You make a very handsome couple!" Lord Kakeru is very cheerful.

Kagome couldn't help it, she blushed.

"What is this beauty's name, Sesshoumaru? You forgot that part." stated Lady Raia good naturedly.

"Higurashi Kagome."

"My lad!" He clapped Sesshoumaru on the back. "You take good care of this one, she is something special. I can sense it." His son's who looked younger then Sesshoumaru, about her age, teased Sesshoumaru a bit while their younger sister wandered off to talk to Ayame. Lady Raia took this time to pull Kagome aside.

"Don't worry Lady Kagome. You'd be surprised how well loveless marriages turn out. Your situation is near parallel to my mine."

They sat on some cushions that were waiting for them.

"I was in an arranged engagement with my mate's older brother. A week and a half before our marriage he ran off with a human serving maid. I was so ashamed. When I found out that Kakeru was going to fulfill his duty to me I almost wanted to live with the shame. We weren't on good terms. But my parents wouldn't allow that. Now I'm glad for that." Her mate winked at her from where he teased the Western Lord with his sons.

"Were you in love with your betrothed?"

"I was young but I was certain I was." She smiled softly; she understood the reason for that question. 'Pour dear; she was in love with that hanyou.' "If you ever need to talk to someone or need help, call for me, and I'll come. After all I've been thru this too. I know how hard it can be."

Soon the full moon rose. Kagome and Sesshoumaru received their last well wishes and goodbyes. Then they flew off on Sesshoumaru's cloud. Rin, Shippo and Jaken boarded Ah-Un and followed. They flew west towards their home, the Western Palace.

For almost the first year the only attention Sesshoumaru paid his new family, particularly his mate, was to make sure they were well protected and that someone insured that they had everything they needed. Sometimes he would receive small tokens from Rin and even Shippo but other than that he rarely remembered they were there.

But as it was mid-spring again the children wanted to spend more and more time outside. One day he heard them playing outside his study window. He decided to tell them to play elsewhere, they were disturbing his peace. When he looked out the window they were playing with a strange woman. She smiled and laughed, played with them like it wouldn't get her kimono dirty, but her eyes were lakes of sadness in her face. Who was she? Had his mate hired a nursemaid?

He called Jaken in. He would know who she was and why she was there.

"M-my lord! D-do you n-not recognize y-your m-m-mate?"

Sesshoumaru was stunned. Jaken used his lord's distraction to run before his lord's temper returned.

"My mate?" She had lost most of the remaining baby fat she had since he had last seen her a year ago. 'She's grown too.'

The breeze that moved the air of the garden shifted, his next breath brought in with it the scents of the three out there. 'Yes it is here, that's her scent.'

The next two days they played outside his study. And he would take a half hour break just to watch them. The day after that they didn't come. He wondered where they were so he tracked them down. They were by the koi pond playing tag. Since he was there he again watched them play their games.

By the first day of summer watching them for a half hour in the middle of the day was a habit. When the weather was wet or otherwise unpleasant they played or learned some small thing or listened to a story. Many of which Kagome called 'fairytales'.

He was often gone on patrols during that time but he found he enjoyed watching his family when he was home.

One night he was returning late and he heard a scream that could make a snake's ear holes bleed. He rushed home and straight to the source of the scream. He made it there even before his guards and servants. When he arrived he saw three insect demons he had recently hired on just two months before attacking his mate. She fought them as best she could but they had come to kill her in her sleep and caught her off guard. She was only human; she wasn't strong enough to beat them on her own without a weapon.

Sesshoumaru swiftly killed all three. She rushed to him and hugged him tightly. She was shaking and crying. One of the few things she said that he understood was, "I was so scared!"

After that she started to have waking nightmares, beginning after she put the kids to bed. She stifled screams and fear filled her. She'd find Sesshoumaru and hold onto him, crawling into his lap if he was sitting. Sometimes she'd talk to him but most of the time she'd just listen to his calm breathing and heartbeat. She would calm in his presence and often fall asleep leaning on his chest.

Now when he left she refused to be left behind, so the children and Jaken had to go with them. At night once the kids were asleep she was glad she came. The terrifying visions decided to visit her just like any other night. Without thinking she looked at Sesshoumaru, just the sight of him so nearby was calming. But the fear still remained, it was still so strong. The attack was only a week less then a month ago. Still very fresh in her mind. She crawled into his lap and Jaken averted his eyes. He was not to see mate stuff.

Sesshoumaru hadn't had the time to spare to think about the things, the feelings that had been bothering him, since the month before the attack. Now he had nothing to distract him and having Kagome in his lap only added to the intensity of the emotions.

He contemplated his overwhelming urge to protect and comfort her. He also went over all he knew about her. She had confided a lot in him since that first night she clung to him. The more he recalled the stronger and larger, if that was the right word, the strange emotion became. He then remembered her eyes; they were still always sad orbs, the sadness that remained from when Inuyasha left her.

'She's still pining over the pup.' he huffed in his head. He had a feeling he had only felt… well he could count them on one hand if he wanted to. A thought came unbidden, unwanted, however true it was, to his head, 'I want to be the one she pines for. I'm her mate; I should be the one she pines for.'

The next day there was a warm drizzle of rain over the west. They didn't travel far that day. The soft summer rain made it too hard for the kids not to run around. By the time he decided that it wasn't worth the hassle to try and move on anymore the children had gotten lost in the forest four times or so. When they stopped the kids ate the lunch Kagome prepared.

She stood in the rain with her face upturned smiling the first smile to light her eyes since before he married her. It was peaceful, with a happy twist.

'Beautiful.'

The rain stopped a couple hours before sunset, they moved on then. The sun was warm and soon dried the ground and their clothes.

That night they stopped in a large clearing.

After eating a light dinner Kagome banked the fire early, explaining that she and the kids were going to stargaze. The kids lay to her left as she pointed to clusters of stars, forming lines between them. She told them the names of some stars and constellations, telling the stories of many of them. She continued until they were both asleep. For three minutes she just lay there breathing. As time wore on it became increasingly frantic.

For the first time Sesshoumaru got up and went to her. Instead of waiting for the spell to drive her to him. She smiled at him, gratitude washing over those lovely blue eyes. He laid down on her right. She latched on to him. "Thank you Sesshoumaru."

Soon she was asleep.

The next day was windier than the day before. When he looked back at them he saw the wind use Kagome's stray locks to caress her face. The sun made the wind relieving. The sunlight was uncomfortable on the traveler's skin.

Days were long and hot now that summer weather was here. They were all relieved to return home.

Two nights after their return to his palace Sesshoumaru needed to sleep. He was nodding but waited for Kagome before going to sleep. But as soon as they lay in bed Sesshoumaru's mind picked up a whirling speed depriving him of much desired sleep. His traitorous mind brought up memories of their trip, flashes of Kagome and Kagome with the pups. Yet mostly it was only memories of Kagome.

She sighed in her sleep.

He became almost jealous; not of her sleep but of…

'That rain eased her pain and made her truly smile, I could not.'

'She paid so much attention to those stars. Learned more about them then she ever bothered to learn about me. And she trusts them to guide her home.'

'The wind got to caress her, which is more then I get to do.'

She inhaled deeply in her sleep.

'Even the air gets to do more to her then I.'

She adjusted her position, coming closer to him, a smile on her face and a contented sigh on her lips.

'I wonder what she's dreaming of.' A wicked version of himself whispered, 'Or who.' But before that thought could completely sink in a benevolent part added, 'Maybe it's me.'

'Yes I want very much for it to be me. Just as I want to be everything that surrounds her, that touches her.'

A few seconds later, just before he finally entered the realm of dreams, he thought, 'I think it's time to win over MY mate.'

Little did Sesshoumaru know Kagome was slowly falling in love with him. When he added his efforts, her feelings could no longer resist the pull to mend and to love again. Within the months left before winter Kagome couldn't think of a good reason as to why she had loved Inuyasha so much. Or why she had felt so betrayed.

She was sure puppy love existed after all she had experienced it herself. She knew that now.

She was also very thankful to Inuyasha because without him she never would have had this happy, completely joyful, love filled life. Or maybe she should say that without him was the only way her truly happy life could be.

She set a note in the water and let the paper float away hoping the note would remain intact and make it to the one it was meant for.

Thank you Inuyasha.

Kagome

**The End**

214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214

Here are the lyrics that inspired this fiction, if you haven't heard the song you might want to. I found this song not to long ago and it quickly became a favorite with me. Of course I have too many favorites to count. Hehehe!

**I Wanna Be The Rain By: RBD**

The rain rain rain...  
It's not enough to be the one who holds you   
It's not enough to be the one your close to  
I want to be so much more  
The love that your living for  
The air you breath  
I wanna be everything that touches you everything

_[Chorus:_  
I wanna be the rain that falls on you  
Washes away the pain  
I wanna be the sun that shines on you  
Warms your world each day  
I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you  
So you never lose your way  
I wanna be the wind that kisses your face  
I wanna be the rain

It's not enough for me to be around you  
I wanna be everything that surrounds you  
The sun to light up on your skin   
Each breath that your breathing in  
Or that you need  
I wanna be everything that touches you everything

_[Chorus:_  
I wanna be the rain that falls on you  
Washes away the pain  
I wanna be the sun that shines on you  
Warms your world each day  
I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you  
So you never lose your way  
I wanna be the wind that kisses your face  
I wanna be the rain

And even in your sleep  
when your dreaming  
I wanna be the only thing you see  
won't you be there in everything 

_[Chorus:_  
I wanna be the rain that falls on you  
Washes away the pain  
I wanna be the sun that shines on you  
Warms your world each day  
I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you  
So you never lose your way  
I wanna be the wind that kisses your face  
I wanna be the rain

I wanna be the... rain  
Rain..  
The Rain

214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214214

Okay as promised that up there was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Better yet I hope people don't kill me for the whole Kagura and Inuyasha thing. Originally I was going to have Inuyasha go to Kikyou but I decided that that was too overly done. So this is what came out.

I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all liked it too.

Please Review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks. Goodbye for now.


End file.
